china_ilfandomcom-20200215-history
Chinese New Year
"Chinese New Year" is the eighth episode of the first season. Summary The faculty has until New Year’s Eve to re-teach an entire curriculum. Plot It is December 24, and a news report reveals that every student failed their finals and students riot outside the main office. There in the office, The Dean claims Fs for Christmas is hilarious and most of the staff laugh along while Pony doesn't. While the rioting continues, The Dean distributes gifts to the staff, and after getting fed up with the rioting has Baby Cakes calm the students down. As Baby Cakes tries to no avail to do so, The Mayor arrives, much to the displeasure of the staff, who threaten to kick him out again. The Mayor notes he has reinforcement from the governor, which says that the staff have until December 31 to reteach their respective curricula, or it will be converted to an airport. As Frank notes they only have a week, The Mayor is indifferent, and refuses to allot more time. On December 25, Steve and Frank enter a break room in wheelchairs, with Steve noting his dislike of teaching. A foolish Baby Cakes asks them to have Pony's laptop teach, claiming it knows everything, only to draw a negative remark from Frank. After Pony tells them to "grow up and just teach", Sammy awakens, calling her an idiot. While they and the other history teachers plan ways to teach effortlessly within their allotted week, Baby Cakes accidentally breaks Pony's laptop and claims he will have his dad make a new one identical to it, which triggers an idea from Steve. On day two of the critical week, Professor Cakes builds robotic counterparts of the staff and notes that later that night, the robots will teach intensively and self-destruct when the new year begins. As nightfall occurs, Frank enters his apartment and is surprised to see his robot at a table set for two. The two fall in love and play with each other in the snow and sing karaoke. They then make out in bed, much to the disgust of a nearby pony, which is Frank's gift from two days before. It is the 27th, and Robot Steve is refusing to teach despite his human counterpart's commands. Robot Steve enters the teacher's lounge, and he and Steve find that the other teachers have followed suit: the actual teachers are lounging with their robot counterparts, and no one is teaching. As Frank and his lover robot enter on their pony, Steve asks for a show of hands on who is mating with their robot, and every teacher who isn't a robot raises their hand. With three days remaining, demolition workers plan the destruction of the school while Steve informs The Dean that he is aware of students that are leaving. The Dean pushes this aside, claiming he wants a robotic counterpart, claiming he wants to impress the governor. Entering the history office, he finds Pony, who is studying and does not want to talk, adding that she had a bizarre encounter with his robot counterpart. Steve asks Pony for help, noting he needs help to keep his job, and meanwhile, Frank discovers that his robot lover has shut off and disconnected all electronics, forcing Frank to focus on only Robot Frank. A fearful Frank leaves, claiming he needs to get pony food. It is December 29, and Steve plans on teaching every student all subjects, while Frank wants to get away from his robot counterpart. Pushing his brother away, Steve researches the various curricula while Pony helps him. Trivia *Despite airing as the seventh episode, this is treated as the eighth. Quotes *'Pony': It does kinda suck that we students failed all our classes. I mean, listen to them down there. Baby Cakes: Naw, they sound happy. Student: a cat on fire We're not happy! burning cat at office *'Steve': We just need to work hard... on an idea of how not to work hard.